Riding To Victory
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's Rollermaze season again and so far, Operetta's pumped to be a part of it. However, a life-changing moment forces Operetta to leave the team and the sport that she's leaving behind. What will she and her friends do to make her go back to the sport she always loved? Co-written by me and fiddlestringsandpianokeys on Tumblr. Couples feature O/J, F/N, PG/SV/IB, CW/D
1. Chapter 1

**"Riding To Victory"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High is owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, this is another fic that me and my co-author at tumblr, which is fiddlestringsandpianokeys, are writing. Yes, if you're asking, this is an another multi-chapter fic featuring Operetta, Johnny Spirit, and the rest of your favorite ghouls. I bet you can't tell which couples are gonna be shown, but you'll have to find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of wheels rolling.<p>

The sound of the crowd increasing in velocity.

The sound of fists thrown.

It was perhaps the most ultra-violent sport there ever was. But somewhere around Monster High, it was perhaps the biggest sport for both ghouls and monsters alike. The name was Rollermaze.

It was a game unlike any other. It was a mixture of in-line skating mixed with roller derby. Teams of two compete in an all-out race where anything goes. Rules are broken and it's every team for themselves. There would be an obstacle course made of pitfalls, dangerous death traps, and some of the most ruthless competitors there ever is, waiting to take down the poor sucker.

The course was the Catacombs and racing alongside her friends Frankie, Clawdeen and Draculaura was the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera, Operetta. Rollermaze was her favorite hobby besides having to play the piano just like her dear old father. Playing the sport gave the red-headed southern belle a complete adrenaline rush she thought she'd never had in the first place. She was highly skilled at the sport to be honest, plus she was also the team captain. She always gave her teammates orders, which proved affective in the games they play in the Rollermaze season. Mostly, her advice always led her team to victory in these competitions.

Unfortunately, it wasn't looking good as Operetta got slammed into a wall at the Rollermaze game by two large men in black.

Feeling her already-scraped arm, she screamed for help.

"Can someone please help me?" Operetta shouted. "Frankie! Someone?"

Her cries of help didn't get anywhere as the rest of the competitors started running past her. Apparently, that would obviously be a distraction to have Oppy's team lose if one of her members had to go pick her back up. This was a do-or-die moment to win this race, even if it was with or without their team leader. So she decided to shout for help once more.

"GHOULS! Y'all stand in for me!" Operetta yelled in her supersonic voice, shaking in pain. "Y'all cain't give up! FRANKIE! STAND IN! Laura, ya go an' fight fer me, would'ja?" Operetta shouted. "Clawdeen, ya too!"

Still, not one voice was heard from her. Was everyone ignoring Operetta all of a sudden? Did they decide to ignore and abandon her? That couldn't be right. Oppy's friends would never do any of that to her. But she had to make sure for herself.

Shaking the pain right off, Operetta managed to slowly, yet painfully get back up.

"I wonder why they're not talking back to me..." Operetta muttered weakly.

As soon as Operetta got to the finish line however...

...

...

...she noticed all her friends were laughing at her.

Yet, some of them were disappointed in the southern belle herself. Everyone that Operetta knew and loved all taunted and laughed at her. Mostly, the taunts where coming from her teammates Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Lagoona.

_"You're so stupid!"_

_"Can't you do anything right?"_

_"I'm really disappointed in you! You disgust me, mate!"_

"No," Oppy shook his head, "All I wanted was some help. I needed it, okay?"

However, her friends and her teammates all began turning their backs on Operetta, leaving her in the dust. Oppy begged for them to come back, but it was already too late for her. Everyone now hated Operetta...

...

...

...all except for a certain greaser, who stood before her. He had slicked-back hair, a black and white striped shirt which was covered by a leather jacket and denim pants. He looked down at Operetta with a smirk on his face. And as Operetta looked up to him, she felt surprised and happy.

"Johnny?" Operetta rubbed her eyes.

The greaser then nodded as Operetta got up from her feet and ran to Johnny, therefore hugging her tightly.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Operetta smiled, "At least there's someone who knows how to be there for me!"

But strangely, that hug between them didn't last as Operetta ended up hugging the air.

Curious, Operetta opened her eyes to see that Johnny had disappeared into a grain of sand. She was in total shock that Johnny would be here in the first place, only to dissolve into sand in her very own eyes.

"No..." She shook her head, "This cain't be happening! THIS CAIN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Because of this, Operetta sank down to her knees, trying to hold her falling tears. But she couldn't hold them down for very long. All she could do is shout and scream, hoping that someone would wake her up from this horrible dream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She went.

But then all of a sudden...

...

...

...she opened her eyes to find out she was in her own bedroom.

Operetta started sweating bullets all over her forehead and all around her body. Her heart pumped loudly over and over again in fear. But luckily, what Oppy suffered just happened to be a nightmare. She was so happy and relieved to be in her own bedroom.

But she was more happy to be in her bedroom when she was sleeping next to Johnny Spirit, who had decided to sneak over to her house for a little loving and cuddling.

"Oh mah goth.." Operetta sighed to herself as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

However, her scream managed to wake her greaser boyfriend up.

"Hey babe." Johnny replied, "Why are you sweatin' like that? Is it because I got the heat turned way up again?"

Operetta breathed heavily, wiping her forehead. She pushed the sheets down, exposing her nearly half naked body. "Ah'm so sweaty cause…nightmare." She replied.

"It's probably because you had too much hot sauce on the jambalaya." Johnny chuckled.

"Ah had a really bad dream." Operetta mumbled. "How bad do Ah look?"

"You still look hot," Johnny replied. "I'm not sure if it's the sweat or you, though."

Operetta blushed a bit, laying on his chest. "Ah am not hot when Ah'm naked, staph that…"

"Yeah, I guess I should." Johnny smirked as he laid relaxed on his bed, "Kiss me, babe. At least that'll stop the nightmares."

Just like that, Operetta kissed his lips as Johnny got on top of her. Just to add a little bit of pleasure, Oppy wrapped her legs around his waist. She sat up with him as they kissed, smiling. "Kiss me harder, would'ja?"

"Don't mind if I do, babe." Johnny smirked, "At least we got until 3 more hours 'til mornin'."

With a smirk, Johnny started tickling his fingers around Operetta's legs, making her laugh as she was kissing her deeply.

Operetta smiled at Johnny, throwing her head back and laughing. "Johnny, that tickles!" Operetta winked.

"Ohhh, wait what I have planned for you..." Johnny smirked as his hands kept on tickling her like tiny spiders. So far, Operetta had laughed for the rest for the night without any worry of her horrifying dream.

_**The next morning...**_

Operetta was at her locker, putting away stuff while Johnny was leaning onto the lockers. Suddenly, there was a huge line surrounding the school near the gym. Oppy wanted to know where the commotion was coming from. Before she could find out why, she was stopped by her best friend, Clawdeen.

"Hey, ghoulfriend!" Clawdeen exclaimed, "I see your hair's a little messy. Been battling with the blowdryer again?"

"Yep." Operetta nodded. "But it's alright, Ah'm…jus' tired! Ah had a rough night." Operetta blushed at her and Johnny.

"So, you signing up for Rollermaze tryouts?" Clawdeen replied.

"I'm trying to, sugarcube." Operetta sighed. "I'm trying to get Johnny to join in, but he told me that it sounds too girlish."

"It is, babe." Johnny nodded, "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a short skirt like those prissy girls."

Operetta laughed. "You'd wear boy clothes, not a skirt silly. It ain't ghouly!" She smooched his cheek.

"Still, I would still be caught dead." Johnny shrugged.

Operetta kept kissing on him. "But ya'd watch me in a short skirt, right?" She smiled brightly.

A blush then lightened up on Johnny. He admit that the game was very ghouly for him, but seeing Oppy in a short skirt was enough to make him catch interest.

"Yeah, I'd guess you'd be right." Johnny shrugged. "Let's sign up."

Finally giving up to these demands, Operetta and Johnny stood in at the line for rollermaze tryouts. But much to their surprise, they were last in the line, which sucked monster-balls. And not to mention that this was a long ass line!

"Wow," Johnny sighed. "This must be a long line. Somebody better be fallin' asleep."

"Aw, quit yer worryin'." Operetta replied, "I'm certain it won't last very long."

But Oppy was wrong. The line took as long as about a whole hour of class, which was painful as it was. But Operetta was willing and able to make it onto the local Rollermaze team. It wasn't very surprising since she'd made the cut these past few years.

Operetta smiled as they went up next, being given skates and a skirt. She went to change into the short skirt and came out with a big grin. "Ya like mah outfit, Johnny?"

However, Johnny didn't listen to her since he nodded off in his sleep. They must've stood a long time on that line.

"Huh, maybe we should've gotten to the line first." Operetta rolled his eyes as Johnny drifted off.

_**An hour later...**_

Johnny was at the benches, still sleeping it out for a good hour or two. He didn't feel like attending class, and luckily, it wasn't even his thing. He didn't care if he flunked out. But at least sleep was way better than having to learn.

After the tryout, Operetta went to Johnny and tapped his shoulder. "Johnny, Ah made it! Can ya believe it?"

"Huh?" Johnny said, finally waking up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must've dozed off. That was a long time we stood on that line. Anyway, what's goin' on?"

"Ah made it!" Operetta squealed, jumping on him. "Aren'tcha excited? Practice is next week!"

"Oh um, yeah I am." Johnny nodded. However, he wasn't that excited since he already woke up from his nap.

Operetta smiled. "Hug me if yer proud?"

"Sure." Johnny nodded as she hugged her tightly.

But with a smirk on her face, Johnny decided to reach down deeper and grab Operetta by her rear, which made her jump.

Operetta chuckled a bit, patting his back. "Silly Johnny, ya scared me! Where's all our friends?" Operetta asked.

"I didn't know, I was asleep the whole time." Johnny shrugged, "Maybe they're at the-"

Meanwhile, they were cut off by Manny Taur, who walked by wearing a girls rollermaze uniform. Seeing this, Johnny tried not to snicker at the big bully with a nose-ring. Seeing that somebody was laughing at him, Manny turned to Johnny and Oppy.

"What are ya lookin' at?" Manny glared at them.

Operetta couldn't help but laugh. "Why are ya wearin' a ghouls uniform?" She covered her mouth, cracking up. "THAT'S JUS' SO FUNNY! All ya need is some lipstick, and you're good to go!"

"Hey, it's not my fault they ran out of the boys uniforms!" Manny snapped at him, "That frickin Invisi Billy and his friends got all of the uniforms, and all I could wear is this tranny trash!"

"Ah'm sorry, but Ah cain't stop laughing!" Operetta laughed, rolling across the floor and kicking her legs.

"Hey Manny, can you spare a dollar?" Johnny smirked as he held up a dollar for Manny. "Take it off, baby!"

"How about I take your head off instead?" Manny threatened him.

"I'd like to see ya try, ya piece of flank!" Johnny threatened him as well.

Operetta gasped at the two, smacking Johnny's thigh and rolling her eyes at Manny. "Ah was tha' one laughin', by the way."

"Yeah, I noticed," Manny rolled his eyes, "But if anyone of you ever tells me that I wear something this-"

"Relax, bull, we're not gonna tell anyone." Johnny replied.

"Promise!" Operetta nodded. "Sugah, let's go and chill. Ah'm exhausted. Maybe we'll find our friends!"

"They're basically at lunch now." Johnny shrugged.

As both Operetta and Johnny ditched Manny to go to the Casketeria, the minotaur decided to mind his own business (or perhaps find a bathroom to change out of his ridiculous clothes). But as soon as he was busy walking, he bumped heads with Hoodude, who looked a little creeped out.

"Um, Manny?" Hoodude raised an eyebrow, "Why are you wearing a female-"

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASS?!" Manny shouted at his face before walking off in total anger in shame.

"Okay, I think I'm blind now..." Hoodude gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, talk about an opener!<strong> **This is gonna be very interesting as far as I can tell? How will Operetta fare in practice?**

**And why is Manny really dressing up like a female rollermaze athlete? Is he on crack?**

**Either way, find out in the next chapter, ghouls and monsters alike. Anyway, feedbacks are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Riding To Victory"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High is owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, this is another fic that me and my co-author at tumblr, which is fiddlestringsandpianokeys, are writing. Yes, if you're asking, this is an another multi-chapter fic featuring Operetta, Johnny Spirit, and the rest of your favorite ghouls. I bet you can't tell which couples are gonna be shown, but you'll have to find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Operetta and Johnny had entered the casketeria looking for something good and tasty to eat.<p>

"Mmmmm, I'm starvin' already." Johnny smirked.

"How's about a nice piece of chocolate pie for my favorite boy-toy?" Oppy squealed.

"Mmmm, I'll eat to that!" Johnny smirked again.

Once as they were the next people in line to get their food, they just decided to grab whatever they caught their eyes. So far, the greaser had his eyes on two hamburgers and a piece of chocolate pie while Operetta decided on a two sausage dogs and a bowl of tasty fruit salad with whipped cream. After that, they had to choose on which table to sit.

"Here Johnny, let's go sit with the bunch." Operetta said to Johnny as she pointed to the table where Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Lagoona were sitting.

However, it didn't look very good considering how sad Draculaura was right about now. Operetta gasped a bit, reaching out to hold her hand. She leaned over Johnny a bit, opening her arms for a hug.

"Oh, ya poor thang! What's the matter?" Operetta crooned, as her butt had accidentally got in Johnny's face.

"It's my ankle!" Draculaura said, showing Oppy her hurt foot. "I broke it by accident! Because of this, I won't be able to race in Rollermaze!"

"Ah'm so sorry." Operetta gave her a hug, smiling. "Everythang'll be okay, sugah! Ah promise!"

To Johnny's delight, Operetta's dress had flung up, causing her to blush in occasion.

"Sorry!" Oppy smiled in a shy way.

"Eh, it's alright." Johnny shrugged, "I probably didn't mind the view."

"You're so careless," Clawdeen said to Johnny. "You're out there staring at Operetta's butt while Draculaura's crying about a broken ankle. At least comfort her."

"Yes, please comfort me." Draculaura nodded.

Rolling his eyes, Johnny scooted over and grabbed Draculaura by her shoulders. With a deep breath, Johnny spoke to her in a calm fashion.

"Draculaura," He said, clearing his throat. "Sorry about your ankle. And I'm sorry it looks swollen like my girlfriend's butt."

Hearing this, Operetta blushed as she smoothed her skirt down.

"It's kinda swollen from last night," She mouthed, her face pink. "Anyways-darlin', it's all gonna be okay!" Operetta cooed, hugging her. "Bless yer heart!"

"How did all of this happen, Draculaura?" Frankie raised her eyebrow.

"It all happened when Clawd asked me out on a huge date." Draculaura explained, "I was so excited that I jumped up and down and the next thing I noticed, my heel clipped off from my boots and I broke my ankle just like that!"

"Oh mah goth, bless yer heart!" Operetta repeated. "Ah'm so durn sorry! Where is Clawd, anyways?"

"He's in the bathroom right now checking out his fangs." Draculaura replied.

"Johnny, comfort her, would'ja?" Operetta asked him curiously, while she went back to her food, laying a napkin across her lap and crossing her legs as she sat up.

Once again, Johnny wrapped his arm around Draculaura in comfort. With a distressed sigh, the greaser tried to calm her down again.

"Draculaura," Johnny spoke to her nicely, "I'm sorry your boyfriend's stupid as fuck. Thank you."

But then, Draculaura cried, taking Johnny's comment as an insult to her boyfriend. Just like that, Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Operetta all shot an angry look at Johnny. Apparently, he took it a little too far with the comment.

"What?" Johnny shrugged, "It ain't my fault Clawdeen's brother is half-retarded!"

Operetta glared at Johnny, crossing her arms angrily at him.

"Let's move, y'all. Johnny made Draculaura upset. It's okay, sugah pie!" Operetta smiled at Draculaura. "Johnny's jus' a big jerk."

Because of Johnny's attitude, Operetta grabbed her tray and left the table with her friends, sitting without him.

"If he talks to ya, shun him." Oppy whispered to Laura.

"Agreed." Draculaura nodded as they walked away.

So far, the table was empty, all except for Johnny, who sat there in stunned silence.

"Does that mean you don't want a slice of my chocolate pie then?" Johnny asked Oppy.

"Ah won't cut it t'day-y'know what," Operetta said as she went back and cut ithe slice just for him.

After that, she strutted off, but not before turning back to him and giving him a wink.

"Ah still love ya, jus' don't be a jerk." Operetta replied, "See ya t'night?"

"Got it, babe!" Johnny nodded with his mouth full.

**Yesterday afternoon...**

Both Operetta and the girls were at Rollermaze practice, trying to gear up to go the rollermaze course which was held outside Monster High. Operetta was busy gearing up with Frankie, Clawdeen and Lagoona down at the ghoul's locker room.

"How on earth do you even put up with your boyfriend?" Frankie asked Oppy.

Operetta laughed a bit. "Ah dunno-Ah jus' love him! He's different."

"Yeah, I can't argue with you on that, mate." Lagoona nodded. "My Gil always seems to embarrass me whenever I get the chance, but nevertheless, I still love them. I can't help feel that men are sometimes clueless on what they have to say."

"Got that right, sister." Clawdeen nodded.

Meanwhile as they were gearing up, their other friend, Spectra Vondergeist barged in unsuspectingly.

"Oh hey Spectra." Frankie smiled at her, "How's the gossiping coming along?"

"Eh, it's been better." Spectra shrugged. "Found out Invisi Billy and Scarah broke up."

Operetta smirked. "Must be good news for ya, hm?" Operetta chuckled. "Boys are silly. Ah wonder when Johnny'll pick me up!" Operetta laughed, smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Spectra chuckled nervously while blushing.

"Aww, please don't tell me you're already crushing on Invisi Billy, mate." Lagoona replied.

"It's not what you think!" Spectra exclaimed. "Me and Invisi Billy are just friends. Nothing but friends and that's it. Besides, I'm already focusing on someone else."

"You don't mean you're also crushing on that Porter guy too, aren't you?" Clawdeen smirked.

"Not that I know of." Spectra shrugged while blushing again.

"You're such a lucky ghoul." Frankie winked at her, "You have two boys pining over you all for nothing? I remember the time I went through with Jackson and Holt. It was like going between back and forth from a see-saw."

Operetta laughed loudly and smirked. "C'mon y'all! Let's go an' practice. Ah think Johnny's watchin' me today!" Operetta said proudly. "MOVE OUTTA THA' WAY, TEAM CAPTAIN HERE!"

But as soon as she stepped inside the course, she heard the sound of her coach speak right to her.

"Um, Operetta?" The coach said, "There's been a slight change of plans."

"Wait," Oppy raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "What kind of plans?"

"Well, apparently," The coach sighed. "You didn't make team captain this year. That's positioned by Torelei Stripe this time."

Hearing this news, Operetta took in a state of shock. She couldn't believe she heard the coach tell her news like that. Oppy didn't get it at all. Every time she tried out, she would always make team captain. But the image of Torelei being team captain this time around didn't please Operetta that well.  
>In response, she frowned as Oppy tried to hold back her tears.<p>

She took off her skates and throwing them onto the ground in anger.

"Ah quit." Operetta pouted while pointing to Torelei, "She tried to make our school lose that one time! Y'all are unfair!"

"Operetta, wait!" Frankie said, slowing her down. "Don't be like that. I'm certain Torelei's learned her lesson this time around!"

"Heh, I doubt it." Clawdeen smirked as she glared at Torelei far away.

"Look, it's not gonna be that bad." Frankie said, placing her hand on Oppy's shoulder. "Remember when I set her up on that prom date with Jackson? She didn't act bad then, did she? And remember when she helped us out at baseball and soccer? She didn't do too bad, now did she?"

"But she tried to make us lose!" Operetta exclaimed. "And now, she's the captain? she almost destroyed her own school. Ah'm leavin', ya cain't make me stay. Ah worked mah butt off for my tryouts!"

As Operetta threw her helmet off, pissed. The team's new captain spoke out to her.

"Oh, don't be sad, little Oppy." Torelei said, feigning a bit of sadness in her voice. "At least be thankful you still made the team. But now you're just gonna walk away from the sport that you love so much? I really expected that much from you. But just like what Frankie said, I've changed my ways. Honestly."

Oppy on the other hand, still refused to believe her.

"Ah don't care!" Operetta yelled. "Ah loved bein' the captain! Ah felt like Ah belonged here! An' now? Jus' ferget it… ferget everythang." Operetta shouted, therefore taking off her elbow and knee pads.

And then, she started walking off the course as she cried.

"Poor ghoul..." Frankie said with a sigh.

Everyone had fallen in deep silence, all except Torelei, who smirked at Oppy walking away on them. But in an instant, it started to rain all around the course, which left everyone disappointed. So far, the rollermaze coach thought of another idea to have practice without being drenched.

"Wow, um..." The coach muttered. "That was a bit uncomfortable. Okay ghouls, practice is on inside the gym! Let's move on, everyone!"

Just like that, the rest of the ghouls and monsters all went inside, in order not to be trapped around the rain.

For Operetta, life seemed over for her. Who knows how she would recover from this little tragedy she'd been suffering. Luckily, she looked at a payphone next to the bus stop. Drying her tears from her eyes, she went inside the booth and began calling for a ride home, mostly calling for her boyfriend. After the phone rang, the receiver (Johnny) picked it up as Operetta spoke onto it, crying.

"Johnny, pick me up." Operetta begged. "Ah quit the team."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, no. This couldn't be good for Operetta. I cringe at the image of Torelei being the team's rollermaze captain though.<strong>

**And yes, I did mention Porter Geiss, as he's one of the new characters of Monster High's brand new movie, "Haunted". And spoiler alert, if you haven't seen the previews, it shows her catching (or in WWE terms, spearing) Spectra. And yes, when he's holding her, she smiles at him. I'm not gonna lie. Type the whole thing on YouTube and you'll see why. Anyway, there's also gonna be an awesome love triangle between Porter, Spectra and Invisi Billy in this story as well.**

**Anyway, how will Operetta cope with not being team captain? Find out next chapter! Feedbacks are welcome! Until then, snoochie boochies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Riding To Victory"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High is owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, this is another fic that me and my co-author at tumblr, which is fiddlestringsandpianokeys, are writing. Yes, if you're asking, this is an another multi-chapter fic featuring Operetta, Johnny Spirit, and the rest of your favorite ghouls. I bet you can't tell which couples are gonna be shown, but you'll have to find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It had become silent between Johnny and Operetta for a good five minutes. Having to ride inside Johnny's Corvette ScareRay without any music wasn't as silent as the news Oppy had heard from an hour ago. To her, this was like a miscarriage of justice. Highway robbery as she called it. How dare Torelei become team captain instead of her this year?

Operetta took the time sniffling as Johnny began looking at her.

"You okay, babe?" He asked her.

"No." Operetta sobbed into her hands, angry. "Ah'm not tha' team captain this year!" She choked out.

"Aw, that sucks." Johnny sighed, "Who would be that dumb enough to replace you?"

Operetta whimpered, squeezing his hand. "Ah wanna go home with ya an' jus' cry into yer shirt." Big tears ran down her face as she cried, kicking her legs. "Ah never get what Ah want!"

"Was that Manny who replaced you?" Johnny shrugged. "Of course, the ladies coach would be retarded enough to hire him into the team."

"No. It was the durn coach!" Operetta frowned. "Ah jus' wanna go home!" Operetta whined.

Johnny felt depressed. He was always like that when something bad happened to his vehicles or his hair. But he was way more depressed when something bad happened to Operetta, just like what's happening to her right now.

"Look Oppy," Johnny said, placing her hand on her shoulder, "If it that means much to you, we'll go home. Maybe I'll make you those delicious chocolate peppermint milkshakes that you enjoy so much. You know, maybe a nice greasy burger would do the trick. How about that?"

"Mm, Ah love you." Operetta wiped her eyes as she whispered. "Johnny, pull over and hug me. Ah love you so much!"

Johnny loved the hug Operetta gave him. He actually felt a little warm having her arms wrapped him to be honest. Even she was down and out, he knew a hug from Johnny was more than enough to make her feel better.

"Love ya too babe." Johnny said, returning the hug Oppy gave him. "What sounds like a better place to eat? Burger Emperor or McClawnalds?"

"Burger Emperor." Operetta rubbed his back, smiling. "Will ya always make me feel better? Can Ah sleep with ya t'night too?!"

"You can have whatever you wish for, babe." Johnny smirked, "I'm the one buyin', by the way."

When the two went inside the restaurant, Operetta held onto his hand-she hoped her friend's weren't there.

"Sugah pie? Will ya sit with me?" She pleaded with him.

"Sure," Johnny nodded, "Anything's good for my sweet smokin' lady!"

Suddenly, one of Frankie's friends, namely Jackson, stepped up to the counter and greeted Operetta and Johnny.

"Hey guys!" Jackson waved.

Operetta waved a bit, wiping her tears. "Hey Jackson, how's yer ghoul?"

"Not much." Jackson replied, "She's busy trying to get started on her tomato garden. Unfortunately, Venus can't go a day without having her precious tomato plants chewed up like a blender."

Feeling a bit tired, Operetta pressed her face against Johnny's chest, as she was way shorter than him. "Johnnycakes, Ah love you!" She sniffed his shirt. "Mm…"

"What's with her?" Jackson shrugged, "Did she get a cold?"

"It's actually nothing, short stick." Johnny replied, "Operetta's sad about somethin', so I decided to cheer her up by coming here. I'd like it better if we didn't explain it here around the lady."

"Good enough for me." Jackson nooded, "What would you like?"

"Ah want a Coca-Col-AAH with fries and a bacon cheese burger." Operetta smiled. "Brrrr! It's cold in here," Operetta shivered.

"Sorry, the AC sucks in this building." Jackson replied as he typed in their order. "Not even many of the guys in here want to fix it. It's like a waste of their space or something. Anything from you, Johnny?"

However, Johnny started staring right into space. It's like all he was hearing is total silence. Not a peep, and not even a whimper.

"JOHNNY!" Jackson shouted.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." Johnny said, snapping back into reality. "I'm still trying to get the image of a cross-dressing Manny out of my mind."

"Johnny, come sit with me." Operetta smiled. "PLLLLEASE?" She asked. "C'mere! If ya do, I'll…be nice!"

"Ohh, all right." Johnny smirked as he soon turned to Jackson, "You know, I'm not that hungry to begin with. Just a huge chocolate milkshake will do for me."

"Good enough." Jackson nodded.

After taking their orders one at a time, he began typing away at the cash register. From there, the couple's price was revealed.

"So, what's that gonna cost me?" Johnny replied.

"Only $8.50." Jackson replied.

Hearing that, the greaser managed to pull out a crafty $10 bill and placed it on the counter. Jackson grabbed it and gave the couple around $1.50 for change.

"It'll be just around five minutes." Jackson replied, "If you want, I'll join you."

"Join us!" Operetta nodded. "Johnny'O, come sit with me! Please?"

However, the way Operetta kept clinging on to him made Johnny a little uncomfortable, but he couldn't disappoint her like this. So she had to keep making her happy.

"Sure, babe." Johnny nodded as they managed to find a booth close to the window.

Operetta let go of Johnny's hand, sitting by him. "Sorry," Operetta blushed, scooting away from him a bit. "Ah'm sorry if Ah'm clingy." Operetta wanted to hold his hand, but she resisted. "So, how are you Johnny?" Operetta stuttered.

"Eh, I was tryin' to get more sleep until you called." Johnny shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Operetta replied. "We'll sleep when we get home."

She then let Johnny have his space, wanting to hold his hand. By then, Operetta started looking at her phone. She shocked when most of her messages came in the form of angry texts from her friends.

"Oh great, they all hate me now." Oppy sighed.

"Relax, it couldn't be that bad." Johnny replied as he played with a toothpick. "By the way, how bad is it?"

"Read the texts."

From there, Johnny checked out the messages.

**_Lagoona: You just want to be with your boyfriend and get everything you want, didn't you? Oh, crikey! I cannot stand you!_**

**_ Clawdeen: How could you? You left your own team for yourself!_**

**_ Torelei: Maybe I can get Johnny's attention while you sob, little slut didn't get her way, poor thing…_**

"It's awful." Operetta sighed.

"I'm very positive they'll get over it sooner or later, babe." Johnny said, patting her on the arm again. "Just trust me on this. They'll hardly remember what happened come tomorrow."

Operetta smiled up at him, smooching his cheek and leaving a red lipstick stain. "Ah love you. Thank ya so much."

"No problem." Johnny nodded.

Meanwhile, Jackson came out with their meal on a huge tray.

"Okay, we have a bacon cheeseburger for Oppy, a huge chocolate milkshake for Johnny and tasty ten-piece chicken nuggets with ranch sauce for me." Jackson said as he handed out the food to them.

Out of nowhere though, Johnny quickly swiped a chicken nugget away from Jackson.

"Wha-?" Jackson replied, "But I thought you weren't hungry."

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Johnny shrugged with his mouth full, "It's a force of habit."

"Well, I appreciate it if you kept your hands in your pockets while I eat." Jackson warned him sternly.

Operetta sipped Johnny's milkshake, giggling. "Mm, an' Ah returned the favor!" Operetta teased, before biting into the bacon cheeseburger. "Ya can share mah fries."

"Don't mind if I do!" Johnny smirked as he dug into the fries.

"By the way, I'm sorry what happened to you." Jackson said, trying to comfort Operetta the best that he could.

Operetta looked at Jackson and sighed. "S'all right, sugah." She patted his hand.

Meanwhile, Oppy scowled when she noticed that Torelei Stripe had sent Johnny a lot of naughty texts on her phone, therefore making her angry.

"Johnny, whatcha gonna do about that slut?" She sighed.

"If I was a lady, I'd smack her right across her mouth!" Johnny suggested. "But I'd never do that because I wanna stay true to my woman to the end!"

"Ah, you're sweet, sugarcube!" Operetta said, blushing from Johnny's compliment.

"I see you're feuding with Torelei over this team captain thing, huh?" Jackson replied with his mouth full.

Once again, Torelei had sent Oppy another text message. But this one was directed right to her boyfriend Johnny Spirit. He looked onto the message with such disconcern.

_**Torelei: I love you! We could have everything together…MREOW ;)**_

Seeing this, Operetta bit into her burger and rolled her eyes. "Thank you so much. And yeah-we don't like her."

"I understand," Jackson sighed while chowing down on his chicken nugget. "I know Torelei's a bit harsh when it comes to her attitude, but I know that she's a softie deep down. She's just too strong to show that side of her. I oughtta know since Frankie set me up with her on that prom date once."

Operetta sighed, "She's kinda mean. Ya know? She's horrible to me." Operetta smiled at the two. "But we'll make everythang okay, right?"

"Yeah," Jackson nodded. "Look, have you ever seen what Torelei did in the sports that she plays? She's phenomenal and she's fast. I bet she could make things interesting as rollermaze captain. No offense, but I think she should be given a chance."

Operetta took this to thought. Of course, she was still upset that she was no longer team captain. But she gave it extra thought. Maybe having Torelei on this team would be pretty much a wise decision, since she's known for her cat-like reflexes. After much thinking, Operetta finally made her decision on what to do.

"Hmmm, you know, come to think of it," Operetta thought, "Maybe having her on the team wouldn't be that bad after all."

"So, you'll rejoin the team?" Jackson asked her.

"Well..." She thought again.

But before he could make that decision, a fat white nerd with fluffy red hair and glasses approached Jackson. Apparently, he happened to be one of the employees working for the place.

"Hey Jekyll, break's over." He told Jackson.

But then, the thick nerd (which was named Scarold, by the way) noticed Operetta and Johnny together. With a smile, he pointed right at her.

"Hey, aren't you the quitting crybaby?" Scarold smirked at Oppy.

Hearing those harsh words from him, Operetta broke out in tears.

"Everyone hates me, Ah really cain't!" Operetta frowned, crying into Johnny's shirt. "Ah wanna go home!"

"Oh, there there, babe..." Johnny said, whispering onto her ear and hugging her.

Suddenly, Johnny looked up to the lanky nerd and cracked his knuckles. From the way that Johnny was staring down at him, Scarold felt his knees shake in fear while Jackson quickly took off for safety (which was probably for the best).

"What did you call my girlfriend?!" Johnny threatened the worker with his teeth gritting.

"Uuuuuum..." Scarold uttered in fear. "F-free ketchup packet, s-sir?"

And just like that, Johnny took the nerd by his work collar and threw him right through the coke machine, breaking it in half. The impact was so thunderous that it caused the rest of the employees to back up in fear. Johnny then approached the broken-down nerd, giving him much more threatening words from his mouth.

"If I ever see you hurt my girl again, I'm gonna make you cry worse than what I just did to you right now!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Sorry..." Scarold muffled.

"You better be sorry, or else I'll have to come back here again!" Johnny told him off once again. "Let's go, Operetta. This place sucks butt anyway."

Operetta grabbed her bag of food, sniffling loudly as she held onto it. "Ah'm gonna keep mah food, cause Ah'm hungry…" Operetta exclaimed.

"Good for you, baby." Johnny nodded as they walked out of Burger Emperor in a huff.

Meanwhile, Jackson looked all around the establishment, hoping that no one was around to see this mess. Luckily, some of the customers were cowering in the corner in fear.

He soon approached Scarold, who was still knocked out from Johnny's toss. Looking around quickly again, Jackson dug into the nerd's wallet, pulled out a $50 bill, and put it in his pocket.

"That was so worth the break!" Jackson exclaimed as he quickly ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch, looks like Oppy got her feelings hurt again. Will she really get past this traumatic experience for real without someone persuading her? Find out next chapter, ghouls and monsters! Until then, feedbacks are welcome!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**"Riding To Victory"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High is owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, this is another fic that me and my co-author at tumblr, which is fiddlestringsandpianokeys, are writing. Yes, if you're asking, this is an another multi-chapter fic featuring Operetta, Johnny Spirit, and the rest of your favorite ghouls. I bet you can't tell which couples are gonna be shown, but you'll have to find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Operetta was at her house, crying onto her jeans while being rolled up into a ball. She never imagined that two bad things would happen to her already. The one where Torelei had replaced her as team captain (which forced her to walk out) and to make things worse, some of Oppy's friends hated her for it. No matter where Operetta tried to go, one of the Monster High students would see her and she would be teased for her little walk-out. She felt devastated and destroyed on the inside.

She felt that pain so much that she decided to lock herself in her own room. That's the only thing Oppy wanted from this. Just peace, quiet and darkness all around her. But it didn't last long as Johnny tried to open the door.

"Hey babe, let me in." Johnny spoke through the door.

Operetta stayed quiet, blinking and ignoring him. She wanted the quiet. She didn't want to speak, she didn't want a sound. She laid on the ground in pure silence, crying quietly into her hands.

"Look Operetta, it was only one person." Johnny replied again, "I'm certain there are some people who still like you regardless what happened."

Operetta sniffled, still horribly upset. "J-Johnny…Ah jus' wanna be alone…Ah'm never leavin' here again."

"Babe, you're just talking out of your mask." Johnny responded. "Besides, if you stay in there for long, you'll probably starve. And I wouldn't want that."

"I would. I wouldn't mind." Operetta frowned. "Ya cain't make me leave. An' if ya do, Ah ain't leavin' tha' house."

Johnny knew there was no use trying to get her out of her room. No matter what he would try to say to her, Operetta wouldn't budge out of that bed of hers. He knew it was pointless.

"Look, if you wanna lay in bed, then go right ahead." Johnny sighed, "I'll leave you alone until you're well enough to talk to me."

"Ok-can ya talk t' me?" Operetta begged. "Ah need a hug."

Hearing this, a smile lit up all over Johnny's face as he tried to open the door. Except he already forgotten that Operetta had locked the door on him. Noticing this problem, Johnny knocked on her bedroom door.

"Um, babe?" Johnny replied, "Can you get the door for me?"

Operetta opened the door and let him in, smiling a bit. "Hey." She mumbled. "Nice t' see ya."

"No problem." Johnny said, as she hugged her tight.

But after that hug, Johnny looked right at Operetta's face...

...

...and felt horrified seeing her makeup drenched all over her face. It almost looked like she was crying tears of blood, when in reality, Operetta only cried tears of ink.

"Yeesh!" Johnny cringed, "You look like a goth metalhead!"

"Oh-oh." Operetta whispered, going to grab a makeup wipe. She wiped her face clean, coming out with a fresh face. She looked so much more beautiful without all the heavy makeup. Her blue gray eyes popped, and she still looked great. "Am Ah okay now?"

"Sure, babe!" Johnny nodded, "You still look like the fine woman I always love! Anyway, rollermaze is on TV. Wanna watch?"

Hearing this, Operetta ended up shoving Johnny out of the room and locking the door back up again. Apparently, the greaser must've said something that set her off or something. Johnny needed to know why.

"Hey, what was that for?" Johnny asked her sternly. "Was it something I said?"

"Ah don't wanna watch it." Operetta frowned. "Nothin' is gonna make me leave this room. Now Ah'm jus' gonna…cry because AH DIDN'T GET WHAT AH WANTED!" Operetta had a temper tantrum, sobbing loudly and screaming into her pillow.

Johnny wanted to throw his head into the wall for saying what he said to her. Just having him throw that name around Oppy drove her to her breaking point.

"Wow, I really fucked up, huh?" Johnny muttered to himself.

"DAMN RIGHT YA DID!" Operetta screamed.

"Okay," Johnny muttered, "I'm gonna leave now..."

While he still had the chance, Johnny left the house, which made things much more easier for Operetta to get some peace and quiet.

_**An hour later...**_

Operetta was busy changing channels for the heck of it. Unfortunately, nothing else was on and that sucked. Mostly, all the shows Operetta was watching had something to do with Sports.

While she was channel surfing, she heard a knock coming from her door.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT, JOHNNY!" Operetta screamed. "YOU STILL AIN'T GETTING ANY LOVIN' FROM ME! YOU MADE ME MAD!"

"It's actually Frankie and Spectra." A voice said through the door.

"Y'all are jus' here to beg me to come back to that, aren't y'all? Well guess what! Ah made up mah mind. Ah quit, an' there's nothin' that'll bring me back to it. Now…" Operetta burst into tears. "Ah'm so sorry, Ah jus' quit tha' whole thang…Ah'm so sorry, please forgive me."

However, despite Operetta having to lock her door, Spectra flew through the wood and started unlocking the door so that Frankie could come in.

"Operetta, I'm so sorry about what happened." Frankie replied, placing a hand on Oppy's shoulder. "I don't blame you for quitting the team one bit. Besides, Draculaura's already out with a hurt ankle. At least you're not alone."

Operetta smiled slightly. "Thanks, Frankie. Ah'm glad y'all are still mah friends." She gave them a hug, smiling a bit. "We should all talk an' be happy…"

"Yeah," Frankie nodded. "Look, so what if you don't become team captain? That doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"I'm pretty sure that there are other things worth doing than rollermaze." Spectra reassured her.

Operetta smiled again. "Ah guess y'all are right." Operetta looked at her skates and sighed a bit. "Y'all know what?" She murmured. "Ah was tha' one who betrayed mah team." Operetta stood up, wiping her eyes and taking the skates.

"Oppy, I know you feel bad about doing what you did, but they'll forget what happened to you." Frankie nodded. "It takes time."

"I agree with Frankie on this one." Spectra nodded as well.

"Ah'm not gonna give up. Ah'm gonna try it again." Operetta smiled a bit. "In time. Maybe Ah'll watch yer practice."

"Good to know." Frankie smirked. "You know, there's this clawesome action movie that's out right now. You wanna come with us just to chill out?"

"Okay!" Operetta nodded. "Ah'd love to, let's go!"

An hour later...

Both Operetta, Frankie and Spectra had shown up inside the movie theater, where a screening of the movie 'The Expandables" was playing. It was a story about a league of normies, who transform into marshmallow-skinned humanoids in order to defeat the forces of evil.

Suddenly, Operetta was a bit surprised to see Johnny at the action movie in their row.

"Um, y'all?" Operetta whispered. "He's right there."

"Oh crap." Spectra muttered. "What should we do?"

Operetta bit her lip, looking at him.

"He's two chairs away." She mouthed.

However, when she got to her boyfriend, Oppy was shocked when she found out who Johnny Spirit was sitting next to.

"Oh mah goth, he's with Torelei." Operetta gasped. "He's a cheater!"

Both Frankie and Spectra was shocked to realize that Johnny, out of all people, was sitting right beside the new Rollermaze team captain, Torelei Stripe. How dare he do this to his favorite woman, after all that he's been through?

"I don't believe it!" Frankie gasped.

Operetta gasped louder. "An' his arm is around her. An' they're gonna kiss! Y'all know what?" Operetta smirked as they kissed, turning her head. "Let's ignore him and make him feel horrible after we see it all!"

"Good thinking!" Frankie nodded as the threesome managed to find a seat way back.

As they were sitting however, Spectra checked out the snacks that they bought: Popcorn, soda, chocolate candy bars...

...

...but all Spectra forgot was napkins.

"Oh my ghoul, I forgot the napkins." Spectra sighed.

"It's okay. You go get some. We'll stay here." Operetta grinned at Frankie and watched them making out, Torelai's loud meows surrounded the theatre. Operetta gagged a bit, watching Johnny. How dare he?! She could never forgive him.

From there, Spectra went downstairs and left the screening to go get some napkins for her friends. But as soon as she got to the lobby...

_OOF!_

She ran into someone, which knocked Spectra down to the floor. A hand, which was glowing in a very neon green light, was displayed around Spectra's eyes. Possibly somebody wanted to help her up.

"You alright?" The voice replied, "Sorry for bumping into you, Spectra."

"Eh, it's okay." Spectra shrugged as he looked up to the mysterious figure.

But as soon as she did, her jaw dropped in surprise. The person who helped her up was all decked out in a red and blue graffiti-stained shirt, grey pants and flashy blue shoes. What completed his appearance was his stylish green hair which was styled to the right side.

To Spectra's surprise, it was none other than Porter Geiss!

"Eeep!" She yelped in a shy way.

"You really should be more careful next time." Porter smiled at her.

"Yeah," Spectra blushed. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry, it happens." Porter chuckled.

The awkward moment between them started to get a bit strange, but it soon got comfortable between the two ghosts.

"Um, is it all right if you'll excuse me?" Spectra asked him nicely, "I need to get some napkins. I forgot some."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." He insisted.

Quickly, Porter went to the small condiment bar where he managed to grab a few extra brown napkins for Spectra and the rest of her friends.

"Here you are, Miss Vondergeist." Porter smirked as he handed her the napkins.

"Thanks..." She blushed again, "You're a very nice gentleman."

"No prob." Porter nodded as the two separated ways just for now.

But Spectra on the other hand couldn't stop blushing at the sight of the mysterious Porter Geiss. Yet, there was something interesting and fascinating about him. Spectra couldn't put her mind into it, but she couldn't help but develop something inside of her that really felt about him.

Meanwhile, Operetta and Frankie were giving out death stares at both Johnny and Torelei, who were busy watching the film in peace. But at the same time, they felt a little patient, trying to wait for their friend to come back with the napkins.

Operetta smirked as she saw her friend coming back.

"What did ya jus' do, sugah pie?" Operetta giggled loudly, throwing popcorn at Johnny's head.

"I was getting napkins and nothing else." Spectra responded quietly.

However, Frankie could still see her blush from a standpoint.

"Why are you blushing?" Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"Um, it must've been the intense heat from the theatre." Spectra said, lying under her teeth. "They really need to fix the AC."

"LIAR!" Operetta squealed, laughing before covering her mouth. "Did Johnny hear?"

"I don't think so." Frankie shook her head.

They looked back to Johnny and Torelei, who was still attached to the big movie screen. Suddenly, Johnny had laid his kissed all around Torelei's neck, which managed to make her purr in pleasure. This made Operetta sick to her stomach.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore." Oppy growled.

From there, she nodded at the ghouls as walked over to Johnny, sitting in his lap and smooching Torelai's cheek. With her hands around his hips, she snapped right at him.

"Hey darlin', how does it feel now?" She teased, "Someone you apparently love, bein' kissed by someone else?"

"Oh, Oppy!" Johnny gasped at the sight of Operetta being here.

Not having to know what to say, Johnny managed to take in a laugh.

"Um, this ain't what it looks like, baby!" Johnny squealed, "I was trying to see if there was a scar on Torelei's neck! I swear!"

"Aw, are you scared, honey?" Oppy said, feigning compassion. "Bless... your... heart!"

And then, out of nowhere...

_***SMACK!***_

Operetta had slapped his greaser boyfriend in his face. Her hand print formed one nasty red mark all around his cheeks. As he was trying to rub the pain away, she grabbed the collar of his jacket and spoke right at his face.

"Ah've had enough of you." Operetta smirked. "How dare you, how DARE YOU cheat on me. Putting lips on one's neck near a scar can have saliva get into the scar. You have fun playin' with yer little pussy, Johnny. Cause everyone in here knows you have one."

"I'm sorry, but Torelei drugged me!" Johnny smirked.

"WHAT?!" Torelei gasped, "That's a lie! You were coming onto me with those lips of yours. Those gorgeous sexy lips of yours that you kissed around me!"

Hearing Torelei's case, Oppy turned to the mischievous kitty

"Sugah, those gorgeous sexy lips of his are MINE, not yers." Operetta scowled at Torelei.

"Um, can someone pick up my popcorn?" Johnny laughed nervously.

Hearing this, Operetta pulled the two out of the theatre with rage coming inside the red-headed Southern belle. She then shoved the two forward with Oppy focusing back on her boyfriend.

"Johnny baby, tell me the truth. Did she drug you?" Operetta looked at his face.

"Totally, babe." Johnny nodded.

"Oh, you poor thang-ya'd never do this, as bad as ya are!" Operetta said as she hugged him.

After the forgiving hug, Oppy stared back at an unimpressed Torelei.

"Torelai, you better apologize RIGHT NOW." She forced her.

"Heh, and what if I don't?" Torelei smirked.

As Operetta had her friend (Frankie) pick up his bowl of popcorn, she grabbed Torelei by her collar and shouted at her face.

"If you don't apologize, I'll have Spectra tell the whole school that yer a drug addict!" Oppy threatened her face-first. "Now scurry, little kitty!"

And just like that, Operetta let go of Torelei as she ran far away from her and Johnny (and basically out of the movie theater altogether), Oppy scooped Johnny up to his feet.

"Let's go with our friends and watch the movie, okay, ya poor thang?" Operetta said, comforting the greaser.

"Thanks, babe." Johnny smiled to her. "Can you rub my cheek? It still stings like a mosquito."

"Poor thang, what'd she do to you…?" Oppy said as she rubbed his cheek.

By then, the two re-entered the theater, watching the rest of the film without any worry whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was interesting. Good thing Oppy got out of that jam and fast! Which leads us to ask these very important questions:<br>**

**Will Operetta really go back to Rollermaze?**

**Is Spectra having the hots for Porter already?**

**And will Neighthan Rot ever be in this story at all?**

**All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter and other chapters to come, so don't miss it! Can someone get my tea now?**

**Find out next chapter, ghouls and monsters! Until then, feedbacks are welcome!**


End file.
